The present invention relates to devices for holding a rifle steady while a shot is fired. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices to aid in zeroing the sights of a rifle.
Ideally, after a bullet leaves the muzzle of a rifle, it strikes the target at the precise point that was in the rifle sights at the time the trigger was pulled. However, in practice, there are many factors that adversely affect the accuracy of the sight adjustment, and the sights need to be periodically zeroed in. In general, the process of zeroing in involves sighting a rifle at a target, firing, observing the difference between the site struck by the bullet and the point at which the rifle was aimed, and adjusting the sights to correct for the error. This process may require several cycles of testing and adjusting to obtain the desired accuracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,783, incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for supporting and sighting a firearm. This device is described as compact and portable. It is apparently designed to be used on the ground with the operator in a prone position. It could possibly be used on a table with the operator in a sitting position, but the portability feature would be somewhat compromised if a table were required as part of the package.